1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to that class of devices that serve to test conductivity of wiring in vehicles where such wiring via a harness unit, so-called ultimately connects a power source within such vehicles to the rear lights on trailer vehicles amenable to being towed by such vehicles.
2. Prior Art
The following references are to be found within the particular field of the instant invention, but he claims and specifications set forth therein do not anticipate those that are endemic to the instant invention:
______________________________________ Inventor Invention Pat. No. Date ______________________________________ Whisenand Electrical Tester with 5,367,250 1/22/94 Electrical Energizable Test Probe Jeter Trailer Light Converter 4,781,393 11/1/88 Schneider, III Compact Lamp and Circuit 5,278,511 1/11/94 Tester for Vehicles, Particularly Automobiles Lieu et al. Portable Apparatus for 5,250,908 10/5/93 Testing Multi-Harness and Electrical Assemblies to Identify Wiring Errors Lemon Apparatus for Determining 5,192,912 3/9/93 Wiring Orientation at Electrical Connectors Including Plural Light Indicators and Rotary Switch McConchie Sr. Diagnostic Test Apparatus for 4,884,033 11/28/89 Electrical System of Automotive Vehicle Butchko Vehicle Light Testing System 4,866,390 9/12/89 for Testing a Plurality of Lights Using a Scanning Sequence Borland Auto Harness Integrity Tester 5,635,843 6/3/97 ______________________________________